everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Raissa Xuan
A 2017-introduced character, she is a wise girl, daughter of a certain Chinese monk named Xuan Sang, or more commonly known as Tang Seng. (This will be re-written) Contents What Is She Like? She is loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, practical, gentle, affectionate, curious, adaptable, has the ability to learn quickly and exchange ideas, peaceful, honest, cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, polite, elegant, wise, smart, clever, fair, and a nerd. She is purely Chinese even if she has grey eyes, and is Neutral on the conflict. If she must pick a side she is torn because she has a friend who is a Royal wants her destiny and she thinks Rebels should be able to rebel. She will also sometimes accidentally add Chinese words to her speech or will write letters or posts in Chinese. She will also always remember Chinese holidays and celebrate them in her dorm room. She is also relatively talented at playing the flute. What Does She Look Like? She has shoulder-length straight onyx black hair, a Chinese baby face, a slim nose and perfectly full salmon pink lips and cheeks. She also has delicate ears, pewter gray eyes, and small hands. She is quite small, only about 150cm tall. She usually wears a traditional pewter grey or fog grey cheongsam with banana or blonde yellow cloud-designs embroidery. Myth- (The Journey To The West) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_to_the_West How Does She Fit Into It? Tang Seg was a hero, so at eightly years Relationships Her Family She has no family except for her dad, and godfather, Sun Wukong. Her Friends Arissana Lu, Acacia Moirai, and Farryn Ithaca. Her Pet She has a pet dragon named Bellflower. Bellflower is a wise dragon who's bite can poison if your heart is rotten, but her bite will educate if you are kind and caring. Bellflower is mostly fog grey, with a banana yellow tail, eyes and back scales. She usually wraps herself around Raissa's neck. Outfits (W.I.P.) Signature/Normal: She wears a traditional pewter grey cheongsam with blonde yellow book-and-cloud designs embroidery. She also usually wears pewter gray silk-satin-leather shoes and a blonde yellow silk headband. Final Fate/Legacy Day: WIP '''Miss Mythos: '''She wears a Chinese-style ankle-length dress with shorter sleeves. The dress is made of fog grey dragon scales with banana yellow outlines on half the skirt, and the rest is covered with swirls (, Chinese people do love swirls,) and lined with a silver color. Her hair is mostly fixed into a bun with a silver clasp/band, and she has a swirl-shaped tiara as well. '''Mythos Masquerade Party: '''She wears a fog grey knee-length cheongsam with a banana yellow Chinese silk sash and blonde yellow embroidery at the bottom and top. Her shoes are simple fog grey flats with banana yellow lining. Her mask is fog grey with blonde yellow dragon scales. TriviaEdit *Even though monks are technically not allowed to adopt children, he was able because he was an amazing hero, so his monastery let him adopt one. *Her birthday is Sept 5, so she's a Virgo. *Her English name is pronounced Ray-ee-sa. Her Chinese name translates into 'book love'. It's pronounced Xuán Shū Ài. *She owns a custom Chinese-scroll-scanner made by Quality Craftsman Creations. *After EAH, she gets three degrees in the span of five months, then opens a school that teaches lots of different electives, from Algebra to Zoology called Raissa's School Of Talents. Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Females Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:The Journey to The West